srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Trithik
The city of Trithik is considered seedy and dangerous by many, though it does mean there is a lot of opportunity for adventure. It is a riverport situated in Western Tysa. Thane Pyrond plans to clean up the city with his private militia force, and has implemented a curfew from dusk to dawn for anyone who is not on official business. Blade Square Blade Square is in the centre of the city, and four arches lead to other parts of the city. The whole marketplace acts as a shop (see Item Selling Guide. You can also meet Mezaryl here. Flanking the square are the following buildings: The Griffon's Ledge Alehouse You can choose to buy a drink, converse, or play cards. *Charna ale: Starts a quest. A man called Kalon will introduce himself. He's a mercenary of Cirekk, in employment of Thane Pyrond, and you can go with him to the (The river pirates) adventure. *Make a special request for ale: If you inquire about Silvermark, you'll get 1 AT in the bottom of your drink. This happens, obviously, only the first time you ask for it. The Guard Tower This is for Thane Pyrond troops, and Kedinn resides here. The Breadmaker's Shop Owned by a stout man called Gemyr; the only thing on sale is a loaf of hard bread. Teek's Battle Shop Teek sells various common and well-crafted weapons. Criveson's Fur & Fletching You can buy a short bow for 20 gold and Jibik Criveson can teach you the skill of Archery for 50 gold (he will only teach level 1). Small windowless building with a green door This is the Adventurer Collective. Curious Findings shop The only thing on sale is a goblin war drum (Has no known use). Doom's Hall Alehouse This alehouse is usually locked. It is part of the quest to join the Adventurer Collective. The Riverdocks As Trithik is a riverport, the docks are always busy. The two accessible buildings here are an alehouse and an inn. * Gnarled Otter Alehouse: This alehouse is a lot more deteriorated than the Griffon's Ledge. Part of the adventure Rendezvous at The Gnarled Otter. * Long Tooth Inn: A tall woman called Varess runs the inn, with her two sons Tiramas and Edimar. The Northern Section * Russled Grouse gambling hall: It is often seen as a haven for sinister characters, and is currently closed due to a gruesome murder. * Lyrelocke Monastery: It was built by Shath Lyrelock over the ruins of an ancient sorcerer's tower, and is home to the Order of The Hammersign. A Shadow Gate was opened, and you can choose to go looking for the missing monks. * Bryniver's The Eastern Section * Trynd Keep * Silver Crest HQ Random Encounters *'No encounter:' You spend the better part of a day moving in and around the city of Trithik, taking in the many sights of the ancient,and interesting riverport. Despite an overwhelming thirst for adventure, you encounter little that would merit any sort of mention here. *'1-3 Slime Ants:' 3+ at 51MR, 30-35SP, 1XP. Higher stats refer to higher numbers of enemies. *'2-4 Drunk Mercenaries:' You can either fight to kill or to subdue them. 3+ at 51MR, 35SP, 1XP. Even if you lose you won't be killed. *'3-5 Giant Ants:' 3+ at 51MR, 29SP, 1XP. *'2-5 Forest Trolls:' 3-11+ at 55MR, 37-55SP, 1-3XP. Higher stats refer to higher numbers of enemies. You can encounter a group of 6 Forest Trolls too. *'4-8 Vicious Wolves:' 3-6+ at 51MR, 35-50SP, 1XP. Don't confuse these wolves with (the somewhat harder) winter wolves. Higher stats refer to higher numbers of enemies. *'4-5 Tzaril:' 6-8+ at 51MR, 45-50SP, 1XP. Higher stats refer to higher numbers of enemies. When you defeat them you receive 3-4 gold. *'6 Rugged Outlaws:' 4+ at 51MR, 50SP, 1XP. When you defeat them you receive 7-12 gold, 2 pairs of leather boots (common) and one leather jerkin (inferior). *'An Assailed Man:' You see a man being attacked by 3 Street Thieves. You can leave the scene or attack them (3+ at 51MR, 35SP, 1XP, can be subdued but killing them will not cause the guards to arrest you, you will, however, leave quickly and lose any reward). If you choose to help the man you have the option of using Illusion (a successful use will summon an image of several guards that chase the hooligans away, using this power costs 1NV and has no level requirements) or Thievery (roll 1-100 as a skill check against Thievery at -8 difficulty, with your skill level as bonus: thus a character with 16 Thievery will have to roll a total of 92 or less). If your Thievery roll is successful, you will surprise the thugs and fight 3 Surprised Street Thieves (3+ at 51MR, 35SP, 1XP, can be subdued but killing them will not cause the guards to arrest you, you will, however, leave quickly and lose any reward). If you successfully use Illusion, or subdue the thieves you will be rewarded with 3-5 gold by the grateful man. *'An Axe:' In the forest outside Trithik, at the end of a long, overgrown path, you happen upon a curious sight. Protruding from the side of a tall maple is the ornate iron haft of an axe. Using Telekinesis (level 40) you can remove the axe and have it identified at Teek's Battle Shop. *'A Band of 7 Tzaril:' You can ignore or fight them. If you choose to fight, you'll face 6 Tzaril (12+ at 55MR, 6XP) and then a Tzaril leader (4+ at 55MR, 45SP, 65XP). Your reward is seven scimitars (common) and 16 gold. Inside the sack you will find a Dusk Dragon's egg. Stops being a reoccurring encounter once you defeat the Tzaril. Once you engage the Tzaril you cannot flee (from either fight). *'A bearded middle-aged man on horseback:' A mad stranger will invite you to a non-lethal fight. You may fight him (12+ at 53MR, 40SP, 1XP) or decline his challenge. This enemy is scaled and is always 11+ or 12+ *'A lone Cave Goblin: '''You find a lone Cave Goblin. You may flee before the combat starts, or attack the goblin (3+ at 53MR, 35SP, 1XP). After his death you can take his goblin warsword (common) and 3 gold. *'1-2 Enraged Water Elemental:' 4-8+ at 51MR, 40-62SP, 1-3XP. Higher stats refer to higher numbers of enemies. Immune to non-magical weapons *'3 Fire Elemental:' 7+ at 51MR, 67SP, 2XP. *'Irate Mage: You can either fight to kill or to subdue him. 3+ at MR53, 25SP, 1XP. *'Stranger in a leather hat: ' Deep in the forest outside of Trithik you catch sight of a tall, lanky individual in a wide-brimmed leather hat standing some distance away through the trees. You are not close enough to make out the details of this person's face, but whoever it is appears to be watching you closely. Before you can properly react, the individual slips off into the forest and is lost from sight. Still puzzling over the strange, and rather eerie encounter, you once again set off on your way. *'''Tavern Mob Brawlers: You can either fight to kill or to subdue them. 5+ at MR53, 46SP, 1XP. *'Tree Beast:' 9-14+ at MR51, 63SP, 6-19XP. 34 gold upon defeating the monster. Combat ratings are random. *'A pair of merchant wagons in distress: '''You can either attack the robbers or continue on your way. If you choose to attack, you'll fight two consecutive fights; first you'll fight 4 robbers (3+ at MR51, 35SP, 1XP) and then their leader - a brutish robber (4+ at MR51, 45SP, 2XP). For defeating them you'll get 14-19 gold (6-7 gold as reward and 8-12 more from the bodies), 3 short swords (common) and a wooden cudgel (common). *'Slime ant hive: You can either enter it, or move on. If you enter, you'll get to a mini dungeon with no in-game map (see visual directions to the right). Here you'll fight several groups of ants: #4-5 Slime Ant workers (3+ at MR53, 30-40SP, 1XP). #6-10 Slime Ant workers (5+ at MR51, 1XP). #3-5 Slime Ant soldiers (3-5+ at MR53, 40-45SP, 1XP). #7-10 Slime Ant workers (4-8+ at MR51, 45-55SP, 1-3XP ) are guarding the egg chamber (see map), you can destroy the eggs here for 1-3 general XP. You can search the chamber with the bodies, but will find nothing. To reach the queen in her chamber you'll have to fight 2 consecutive groups of ants: 3-5 Slime Ant soldiers (3-5+ at 53MR, 35-45SP, 1XP) and 4-5 Slime Ant soldiers (3-5+ at 53MR, 40-45SP, 1XP). After killing the queen (4+ at 51MR, 60SP, 1XP) you are rewarded with 4 gold. You can leave the hive at the entrance. #While in the Queen's chamber: Using a shovel (from your inventory) gives you 128 general XP. Using Elementalism gives you 128 Elementalism XP. Either way you find a Ring of Troll Might (common). #Note: unlike most dungeons, here you won't find any random encounters, so if you cleared a chamber it will remain monster free. While you may find this encounter many times, the ring can be acquired only once (and thus you can get only one exp reward). *'Spotting Idriskkar: '''You'll encounter Idriskkar - one of the members of the Silver Crest - moving through the woods with a package under his arm. He'll flee immediately and you will decide to keep this encounter to yourself. (Cannot be encountered before joining the Silver Crest?) *'Takabak: '4+ at 53MR, 50SP, 1XP. *'Grey Tunneler: '6-8+ at 51MR, 50SP, 1-2XP. *'Giant Spider: '38+ at 53MR, 25SP, 1XP. *'Hideous Hag: '3+ at 53MR, 30SP, 1XP. *'A Krogari: You may attack the creature (3+ at 53MR, 25SP, 1XP) or leave it be. If you kill it, you get 3 gold and a short sword (common). *'Cloaked Assailant: '''A tall figure will attack you from the shadows (3+ at 53MR, 35SP, 1XP). You can either subdue him or fight to the death. If you subdue him, he'll run away and drop 2-8 gold. *'Rotting Corpse:' 3+ at 51MR, 30, 1XP. *'A Dusk Dragon: You see the shape of a Dusk Dragon high above the forest. Here you can use (from the inventory) the Dusk Dragon egg you found in the Tzaril encounter to receive 256 general XP from Zyryl (the egg's mother). Stops being a reoccurring encounter once you hand over the egg. *'4-8 Winter Wolves: '''4-15+ at 53MR, 43-70SP, 1-10XP. Higher stats refer to higher numbers of enemies. *'Note about finding gold: 'After winning some combat encounters you may "perform a quick search of the immediate area". While usually you will find nothing, sometimes you may find 7 gold. The chances for finding gold are rather low. *'Special Note: Some special encounters allow you to subdue your foes. However, if you decide to kill them instead the city guards will try to capture you. If you decide to flee them you may use a power (Illusion or Gating at any level - a successful use will cost you 1NV) or flee on foot (roll 1-100, with your level of Thievery added to the roll, need more than 60). If you manage to escape you'll arrive at the city gates. If you fail, you will be taken to The Hole. **'''The Hole: '''If you decide to surrender yourself to the guards (or fail to flee) you will be put in The Hole (Trithik's brutal prison) for three weeks, and all of your equipment temporarely taken (you may attempt to escape if your Thievery is 20+). If you don't escape you'll have to roll 1-100 +Spirit +Body (the game says that 5*number of weeks in The Hole would be subtracted from your score, but this seems not to work); a successful roll will allow you to survive your term in prison without any ill effects. When your term has ended you will be released and all of your will be returned and re-equipped. **If you attempted to escape, you'll roll 1-100 against your Thievery skill, with a -5 bonus, as well as a bonus from your Thievery skill (thus a character with 20 levels of Thievery will have to roll 95 or less). Success will give you 2XP to Thievery and you'll get all of your items back. Adventures (See Quest List for details) * The Beast of Ironfang * Dusk dragon egg: Trithik random encounters * Killed Kettam for Keddin: The Guard Tower * Lyrelocke Monastery * Mezaryl's Cellar: Blade Square marketplace * Rendezvous at The Gnarled Otter * Stoneback Hill * A Cold Winters Night * A Midday Encounter * The Thane's Tournament of Arms * The Lists of Talwarden * The Beast of Ironfang * A Chance Encounter: Available after completing Proving Grounds 4 * The river pirates: Griffon's Ledge Alehouse * Silver Crest: Fullbrak's Farm * Silver Crest: Takabak * Moonwolf - Wagon Robbery * Phantom Assassin * Slime Ant Hive (random encounter). If you use a shovel or Elementalism in the chamber after you kill the queen ant, you get a Ring of Troll Might (see Rings).